Hell's Dance
by herondalesangels
Summary: We follow the romance and politics in hell as we follow Lucifer and three of his lovers throughout this story
1. The Descent into Hell

She felt a deep sense of foreboding. She had been sent on this mission from the Lord himself. He wanted his Morning Star back. He believed that his sister would be the most successful. Ariadne remembered Lucifer fondly. He shone like a morning star causing his rank as Gods favorite, and he sometimes shared that light with her. After he had left, the other angels shunned Ariadne in grief and anger. She remembered the day he left, though it was so long ago. She remembered the taste of her own tears as her brother told her firmly he would be leaving. His hard blue eyes bore into her soft ones when he told her not to follow him.

Now she was. Of course she would be coming back up since she was not a banished angel just and angel sent to retrieve one of the Fallen. Her snowy wings bristled;she was close. Her wings and her eyes were the only similarities between her brother and her. He had ink hair and tanned skin, while she was pale as the moon with light blonde wondered if he would look different after so long. She fiddled with the corner of her shirt thinking about what the other angels had said. One had told her his smooth skin would be red and blistering from heat. Another said he no longer had hair, but flames instead. She could not think about it.

She reached the end of her decent and her feet touched solid ground. The gates were ahead of her. She could not feel the heat although they were eternally burning. It was actually pleasantly warm. She walked until she reached the gate.

"Ah, Ariadne," said a voice. She tuned and saw what she thought might be a guard with the body of a man but his head and wings were that of a raven. She was suddenly afraid. "We have been expecting you."

The gates opened. Ariadne slowly stepped through. Careful to keep her wings far from the fire. The raven man walked to her and held out his arm. She shyly took it.

They walked into what Ariadne had decided to call downtown hell. It looked like the city could be on earth. She wondered why all the angels were so afraid of it here. They walked through the streets and she then notices an obsidian palace looming ahead. She knew this was where her brother would be. Her wings shivered again in nervousness. They walked until they had reached the great dark wood doors of the castle.

The raven-man reached up to a knocker. The knocker looked like it was scalding hot but when he touched it, it was with ease so Ariadne decided it must be an illusion. After three knocks the doors slowly opened inward.

"This is where I leave you," croaked the raven-man. She had a strange sense of calm even though she was alone. When the doors shut, she looked around noticing the elegantly lit palace. She felt she knew exactly where to go. She walked up black marble steps and down corridors until she reached the throne room. She stepped in.

At the head of the room was a great black marble dais with a black and red throne on it. And on that throne was Lucifer himself. He lounged across it looking devilishly handsome. His hair was perfectly tousled and his tanned skin looked almost gold. He wore black jeans and a dark red tee shirt that showed his strong broad shoulders. When Ariadne entered he stood.

"Aria," he said by way of greeting. Ariadne ran to him. He stepped off the dais to embrace her. "it has been much too long, my beautiful sister."

Aria pulled from the hug. "Brother, you must listen," she started.

"I know why you're here and I am not coming back with you," he finished.

"But you must!" Aria pleaded.

"No."

"It is your place!"

"Not anymore!" Lucifer boomed. Aria stepped back. Lucifer stepped forward. When he did this Aria got a look at his face and realized something was off. She studied this face that used to be as familiar as her own, though they were nothing alike. She realized it was his eyes. The blue that used to match hers so perfectly, had been replaced by dark obsidian woven through with red. His wings to were black with a red sheen. He noticed her looking. "I know," he said sadly. "Its like we are no longer siblings."

Aria wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I am too," he replied. He was looking at her with something more than brotherly love when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Then he kissed her.

And it was not just a light brush of lips either. He pulled her against him and brought her lips down on hers. She did not push him away. She kissed him back. When his tongue teased her lower lip she gasped softly. He pulled back.

She realized she knew exactly what was going to happen next when she felt his hands touching the bare skin of her hips, just under her tee-shirt. She also realized that she wanted it. And she realized this meant she wasn't going back.

_Easy is the descent to Hell,_

_ for the door to the underworld lies open both day and night._

_ But to retrace your steps and return to the breezes above_

_that is the task, that is the toil._


	2. His Forever

*****Warning: smutty (Explicit) scene ahead. If your not about that kinda thing, its in the second part if you want to avoid it. 3 you guys**

Aria lay in her brothers arms, his naked chest pressed against her back, and his arm across her's. She could feel his breathing and she smiled to herself.

"Why are you happy?" Lucifer asked her. "Because of this you are cast down forever."

"It doesn't seem so bad down here," she answered truthfully. It seemed like earth, not quite heaven, but not bad. And he was here.

He pressed his lips against her neck. He eyelids fluttered and she turned to kiss him. He rolled out from under her and gazed at her bare breasts, smiling like...well, like the devil. He pinned her arms on either side of her chest and kissed her collarbone. She sighed with pleasure watching the muscles in his back move. He brought his mouth back to hers and put his hands on her waist. Even a touch like that sent butterflies through her. He licked her lip and she kissed him harder. She bit down a little on his lip and he gave a low moan. She was glad she could have that effect on him. But then he pulled away.

"This can't go on you know," he said. She was shocked.

"Why?" she asked, hurt by the sudden mood swing.

"Because what would everyone think if they knew I was sleeping with my sister?" he asked, looking almost pleased about hurting her.

"It can be a secret," this seemed enough for now, because he kissed her again. He then got up and Ariadne admired his lean muscled body. He was getting dressed. "Where are you going?" Aria asked.

"I'm king of Hell, I have business to attend to," he stated simply.

Ariadne wondered where this sudden coldness had come from. She hoped he would be home soon and affectionate as before.

He left and Ariadne curled back up under the sheets, and slept.

Dina had been waiting. She knew what Lucifer had done, and just because she was only his consort, she wasn't going to let him get away with it. She was fallen angel of manipulation. She would get why he had done it out of him.

He arrived late, as usual, letting himself into her home. He wore a black shirt and dark red jeans with a worn leather jacket with slits for his wings. His face was beautiful as always with high cheekbones and full lips. Dina scoffed at how easily he got to her.

"Sex with the sister," Dina greeted him.

"Always a pleasure," he replied.

"Is it though?" Dina asked him. She didn't want him to say yes. She wished he cared for her most, but she was a consort. The only angel Lucifer might actually care for was Calixte. She told him that Calixte would never love him back, but if it was possible, he must have been struck by her beauty. Maybe Calixte did care for Lucifer. Dina would never ask because she hated Calixte, because Lucifer loved her more.

"My lovely Dina, why would you even ask? You know why I keep coming back here," Dina smiled seductively at him. He came over to her and pulled her curly black hair from its braid. She looked at him with demon like brown eyes. Then, finally he kissed her. She felt the familiar burst of pleasure from their lips meeting and she leaned into him. He pulled back. "Was Dina jealous?" He asked almost laughing.

"Never," Dina responded. She knew he liked her looks better than Ariadne's. Her dark beige skin was in contrast to Ariadne's pale, angel looks. But unfortunately, she could not rival Calixte when if came to Lucifer.

Lucifer pulled her to him again but before their lips met, Dina turned her head and made him follow her to the bedroom. He smirked. She loved that smirk. She slid his jacket carefully off his wings and put her hands under his shirt. He helped her slide it off and she ran her fingers over the planes and contours of his chest. She was at the right height to kiss right where his heart is, and feel it under her lips. It wasn't beating very fast. It probably beat faster for Calixte. Dina internally grimaced.

Lucifer slid his hands under her shirt and gently pulled it off her. He led her to the bed by his lips, and they fell onto it. He reached behind her and unfastened her bra. She slid it off. He smirked again at the sight of her breasts. He ran his fingers over them and she groaned. She unfastened his pants. He unfastened hers. She slid her jeans off easily and she kissed Lucifer as he got his off. As he slid her underwear down, a shot of jealousy went through her as she realized, hours ago, he was doing the same thing to his sister. But she forgot all about it as his fingers slid between her legs. She gasped then as his tongue went too. She closed her eyes, letting pleasure course through her. She skid his underwear off and stared at him, loving the sight of him, even though she had seen it countless times. She smiled to herself. Ariadne probably didn't even know about her.

Ariadne waited hours for him, wondering where he could be. She was thinking of possibilities when a thought came to her. Perhaps he was with someone else. No, she thought, he wouldn't. She thought about what had happened between them and how if he was truly with someone else, he couldn't live with the guilt. But of course he could, he was Satan.

When he finally did come home, he came to her and gave her a soft kiss. It wasn't until he had left her room that she realized that he smelled of wickedly exotic women's perfume. And when she realized she had been right all along, it hurt her more then she could possibly imagine.

_"Let the devil catch you but by a single hair, and you are his forever"_


	3. The Gentleman

Cassius looked quite amused as his twin, Calixte, changed the aura of his appearance in her mirror. He laughed, a sound she loved, as she made his nose its a beak-like point with a large mole on the tip. Cassius was on of the only beings that Calixte opened up to. She changed hi look back to normal and flopped back onto her bed, her brown-gold hair flowing around her.

"Good times, sister," Cassius said. Calixte laughed. Cassius had warm, mischievous eyes that made everyone like him, even if they shouldn't given he was fallen angel of back-stabbing. "I should leave though, I have people to betray," Calixte smiled again at this, and watched him exit her bedroom. She waited until the door slammed to get up.

She changed into black jeans and a gray shirt that complimented her sea colored blue-green eyes. She spotted dark wings behind her reflection when she looked. And they weren't hers. She turned to see Lucifer standing and her doorway grinning. She smiled. Lucifer was the only other being that she could be true with. She didn't have to be obsidian with him. She smiled and walked over to him.

"I would wonder why your changing, given you won't be wearing clothes much longer," he said, still grinning stupidly. She hoped she was causing that grin. She leaned in and kissed him lightly. Just as he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled away, smirking. "Oh, how you lead me on," Lucifer said, feigning hurt.

She pressed against him and felt the bulge in his pants. Her heart sped ever so slightly. "For you, my queen," he whispered to her. She moaned as they fell onto the bed kissing passionately. They stopped just long enough to slip their clothes off. Calixte felt Lucifer's wildly beating pulse and hers sped as well. "My lovely Calixte," he whispered to her, melting her. He kissed the top of her breasts and ran his hands along her body. She could almost see his dilated pupils in his black-red irises. He brought his mouth to hers again and her hands explored his body that she knew almost as well as her own. He pressed his lips harder against hers as her hands reached his lower abdomen. Her tongue flicked out and he pulled her lip in his teeth. She deepened the kiss, making him moan low in his throat, almost a growl. This made her want him even more.

And she knew she had him.

Araidne had to make herself more desirable to her brother. Now that she could not return to heaven, she needed him. She found women's clothing in various rooms in the castle, and she didn't need to wonder why it was there. She found a tight black dress that hugged her form and brought out the black tips of her once snowy wings. She lined her eyes with thick lines of kohl and rouged her lips to blood-red.

She wanted him home. She imagined he was out with his other woman now and she couldn't bear the thought. She desired him like nothing she had ever desired. She guessed this must be the ways of Hell.

_The devil is, and always has been, a gentleman._


End file.
